


petals down the winding road

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Mild Plant Horror, Relatively Mild Hanahaki, hanahaki disease but it's more towards inconveniencing instead of fatal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: Hopefully Winona wasn't going to find out about this.
Relationships: Implied Wilson/Charlie
Kudos: 18





	petals down the winding road

He'd sneezed, and he sure as hell didn't expect a few rose petals to end up popping out of nowhere.

Yeah, sure, he might've been hacking up a few, but he had expected this sort of thing to go away at some point. It was a weird oddity, and he didn't particularly like weird things, particularly if it was something going horribly wrong with his body.

Strangely enough, he felt fine. Maybe his throat felt a little irritated, but that was tolerable.

Literally sneezing up petals, though, that was new.

Hopefully Winona didn't find out about this, else he'd never hear the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i thought to myself: what if sneezing made petals pop out, somehow. and what if hanahaki disease was more like hayfever, more towards an inconvenience instead of being fatal.
> 
> because hanahaki disease is kind of amatonormative.


End file.
